The Dark Lord's Death Note
by Kelekiah Galadrian
Summary: What happens when Nagini discovers a Death Note? What will the great Voldemort do with it? Oneshot.


**Lego: **Hi everyone. I'm back with another oneshot. This one is one of my shorter ones. And sorry about that. I meant for it to be longer, but this is the content I wanted in it. Anyway, this is a Death Note and Harry Potter crossover. After looking around at them, I noticed that, whenever an actual Death Note was involved, it usually went to Harry. I decided that I'd be a little different and gave it to, guess who. (waits for responses) That's right; you got it. I gave it to Voldemort. I don't have an exact year this takes place, but it would definitely be after year four but before year seven. You can decide I guess. I don't really care. So, it was kind of a random idea that came to me, but, once again, this is an OCless story/oneshot. It also happens to be my first crossover. Yay for me! I hope it turns out okay. By the way, I'm sorry for not updating MS and instead I'm writing all these oneshots that no one seems to care about but whatever. I'm making progress at least. Note: I probably won't continue this so please don't ask. Enjoy and please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or Death Note. All I own is the general idea for this oneshot.

**The Dark Lord's Death Note**

A scream of rage echoed throughout Malfoy Manor. Birds flew away with squawks of indignation. A large snake curled in front of the low burning fire watched her master with unblinking eyes as he screamed at the various objects in the room. He swore and cursed as he made objects explode with barely a glance.

"Why won't that boy die?" the Dark Lord screamed. His slitted nostrils flared and his red eyes were dark and angry.

_Because he is the Chosen One,_ Nagini hissed. The bald, pale man cursed again and screeched in rage.

"I will not have it!" he screamed. "That boy _will_ die!"

Lord Voldemort blasted the doors to his private rooms at Malfoy Manor open and strode quickly down the hall; Nagini slithered after her master silently. When he reached the large, front doors, he threw them open rather than destroying them and stalked down to the lake near the mansion.

The snake curled up under the nearest tree, once again watching her master as he threw what she dubbed as a temper tantrum. He screamed and cursed and swore until a splash sounded in the water. The area fell eerily silent as the two slowly approached the water.

"What do you think it is Nagini?" Voldemort was hesitant and even suspicious. "Is it one of those brats or someone from the manor trying to pull a prank on me?"

Nagini only hissed in response.

"If this is a prank," the Dark Lord continued, "someone is going to be blasted." He cursed again as he pointed at the water. "Be a good girl Nagini and go down there to see what it is." Without a complaint, the female snake did as her master asked; she knew any resistance was futile anyway and she didn't mind following her master's orders.

The cold water rippled off her scales and made smalls waves as the snake slowly slid through it across the bottom of the lake. It was a few feet away from the shore that she found what she was looking for; a black book sat on top of the rocks. The water and lack of light obscured the words written on top but the snake figured she wouldn't have been able to read them anyway.

Quickly, she slithered back to the shore to report to her master.

_It is only a book,_ _Master_, Nagini hissed.

"Is that so?" Voldemort asked, suddenly contemplative. "Wormtail!" The sniveling Death Eater approached, hunched over and fidgety; the snake could see the fear in his eyes.

"Y-yes M-m-m-master?" The Dark Lord reached out and the Death Eater held out his arm with a terrified look. The red eyed man pulled out his long, bone-like wand and pressed the tip to the exposed Dark Mark that curled right above Wormtail's main artery.

Not two seconds later, Lucius Malfoy came running out of the house; his stop was less than graceful.

"Yes Master?" he asked, slightly breathless. Voldemort pointed to the water.

"Just a few feet off shore is a black book," the Dark Lord instructed, "I want you to get it for me." Nagini could see the Death Eater's unhappiness about the task but he reluctantly made his way into the water.

"A-and what am I to do, Master?" the sniveling Death Eater asked. With a glare, the Dark Lord turned to the Death Eater.

"You are to prepare a desk in my rooms," Voldemort commanded. "And make sure the doors get fixed. They were damaged earlier." Wormtail bowed his head and quickly retreated.

**Break**

Death Note.

The words written on the front cover of the black book Lucius had retrieved. A cruel smile crossed the Dark Lord's face.

_Could this be a prank or is this something important?_

Voldemort opened up to the first page and noticed it held a list of rules. As he read them over, the cruel smile widened into an evil look of utter excitement.

_This is it. This is the key to defeating that brat._

Voldemort picked up the nearest quill and dipped it in the ink. He turned to the first, lined piece of paper – it wasn't parchment – and scrawled down a single name.

_Harry James Potter._

**Break**

The next day, the headline for the Daily Prophet read, "Boy-Who-Lived dies from mysterious heart attack."


End file.
